


The Padawan Song

by Fox



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-26
Updated: 2000-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not now, nor have I ever been, George Lucas.  Or Monty Python.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Padawan Song

**Author's Note:**

> I am not now, nor have I ever been, George Lucas. Or Monty Python.
    
    
    I'm a padawan and I'm okay;  
    I sleep all night and I work all day!  
    (He's a padawan and he's okay;  
    He sleeps all night and he works all day!)
    
    I cut down Sith, I fight for good,  
    I re-negotiate.  
    I shun those bad emotions,  
    Like anger, fear and hate.
    
    (He cuts down Sith, he fights for good,  
    He re-negotiates.  
    He shuns those bad emotions,  
    Like anger, fear and hate.)
    
    I'm a padawan and I'm okay;  
    I sleep all night and I work all day!  
    (He's a padawan and he's okay;  
    He sleeps all night and he works all day!)
    
    I cut down Sith, I spin and leap,  
    I'm very good in bed.  
    And if you ask my master,  
    He'll say I give good head.
    
    (He cuts down Sith, he spins and leaps,  
    He's very good ... in bed?  
    And if you ask his _master,_  
    He'll say he gives good _head?!_)
    
    I'm a padawan and I'm okay;  
    I sleep all night and I work all day!  
    (He's a padawan and he's okay;  
    He sleeps all night and he works all day!)
    
    I cut down Sith, I wear a braid,  
    I swear I'm not a fop.  
    I wish I'd seen my master  
    When Yoda was on top.
    
    (He cuts down Sith, he wears a braid,  
    We swear he's not a fop.  
    We wish he'd seen his master  
    When Yoda was -- ?!?!!)  
    

After "The Lumberjack Song" by Monty Python

**Author's Note:**

> Hiper Bunny and Sleeps With Coyotes are very, very good at verse parody. I don't know how long it takes them to come up with the damn things, but they make it look pretty easy -- along with exhibiting a solid skill with the language and a relatively sensitive understanding of the original poems. They're not just superimposing alien words on the rhythms, I mean to say; [their versions are good](http://ciceqi.slashcity.com/hitchme.htm), and they're better if you know the poems they're parodies of, which is fantastic.
> 
> So I decided to play, too. Terri Hamill got going with a version of Monty Python's "Lumberjack Song," but it didn't scan -- and that makes me _crazy_. As few departures from the original as possible, remember? I need the scansion to be the same as the original. I started over and came up with this. And later in the day I did a Robert Frost ripoff as well.


End file.
